Alvan An The Chipmunks 4 The Third Squeakuel
by CelestialBondageSpider
Summary: A sequel to hunterjeanmidna's "Alvan An The Chipmunks 3 The Second Squeakuel"! Alvin and the Chipmunks go to Comi-Con with the evil Ian Hawk after them. Many adventures and hijinks with the Munks!
1. Ch1 - One Flew Over the Hawk's Nest

Hey there homies! It's me again! I made this story for hunterjeanmidna because I like his work a lot and wanted to make something nice for all his hard work! Enjoy! Review or burn in Hell!

 **Alvin and The Chipmunks 4: The Third Squeakuel**

 **Chapter 1: One Flew Over the Hawk's Nest**

Ian Hawk was sentenced to a 20-year stay in prison for raping Brittany and attempting to murder the other Chipmunks/Chippettes. Whle he was in prisson, Big Bubba and the other prisoners would rape his ass everydary because he was everyones favorite rape target! Sometimes it would be just Big Bubba that wants Ian too swallow his cum. Other times it maybe two or threee others that all want to have a turn with Ian's HAIRY ass, and sometimes it would be a gang-bang of one-sided loves that was as big as Lugia from Pokemon Silver. Thenm one day after his second week in prison, Ian couldn't take anymore butt-hurt and got REALLY PISSED OFF! He clenched his fists and was sewating with frustation.

"I CANNOT BELIVE THISS IS HAPPENIN TO MEEEEEEEEEEEE! I lost all my money, I lost the Chipmucks AND Chipetes, my Big Poppa is malformed because of that bitch Brittany bitting it, AND NOW I'M IN PISON! And it's all thanks to those goddamn Chipmunks and that fucking Dave f*gg! IT'S NOT FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIRRRRRR!" roared Ian Hawk. Then he looked up the celing, lifted his fists up to the roof let out one loud shout.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" BUt while he continued to shout he suddenly noticed that his arms were shrinking and turining brown and fuury, his body was shrinking and his teeth grew into retarded, Timmy Turner buck-teeth. After thirty seconds, Ian stopped shouting and looked at himself in a mirror. He tunred into his chipmunk form, Kwah Nai!

"Hmmmmmm… It seems there is still a little bit of the Munkifier left inmy bloodstream. This could be VERRRRY useful for me!" said Ian Hawk. Then he got anm idea on what to use the Munkifier for.

"I've got it! I'll use whatever's left of te Munkifier in my body to escape from prison! It's brilliant! So for now, I'll have to turn back to normal and conserve the Munkifier energy in me!" so Ian Hawk reversted back to his humane form. Several hours latter, it was almost midnight and Ian HAwk prepared for his escape from prison.

"They workers gather the laundry in 30 seconds, so I have to transfrom in 3, 2, 1!" then Ian Hawk concentrated, transformed into Kwah Nai, and jumped into his laundry basket. Then he waited until the workers came near his prison cell and dumped the laundry, and Kawh Nai, into the laundry cart. As the workers wheeled the landry cart toward the washing machine outside, Kawh Nai saw a hole in the prison wall, slinked out of the cart and jumped out the hole. At last, Kwah Nai was FREE! Then Kwah Nai ran into a deep, dark forest that would keep him safe for a while. 60 minutes later, (AN: My mom's favorite show!) Kwah Nai changed back to his human form once more.

"FUCK! That must have bean last bit of the Munkifier and I just used it all up! No matter, I will find those BAAAAAAAAAAAASTARD chipmunks and they wuill all pay for their insolence!" then Ian Hawk saw the city where they lived in and he was only 9 miles away from it!

"Perrrrrrrrfecto!" said Ian HAwk, and he cackled with glee! He was finally going to get his revenge!


	2. Ch 2 - Family Issues

**Chapter 2: Family Issues**

Dave had grounded the Chipmunks/Chippettes after they had that huge chipmunk orgy and Theodore took a big, nasty, noisy, smelly shit in the corner of the bathroom. Alvin is no longer allowed to listen to Snoop Dogg CD's, Simon cannot play Call of Duty anymore, Theodore and Eleanor have to raise their five babies while Snoop Dogg is their teacher, and Brittany and Jeanette are to keep away from their respective boyfriends (Alvin and Simon to be precise). It was always the same for such a long time. Then the next day, Alvin was cruising on thje Internet and discovered that Comic-Con was going to be coming. Next, Alvin gathers all of the other Chipmunks/Chippettes into the living room to tell them the epic news!

"Guess what homies? You're not going to believe it!" squeaked Alvin.

"What is is Allvin?" asked Simon.

"Comic-Con is coming to the town right next to where we live!" squeaked Alvin with joy!

"ALRIGHT!" cheered the Munks.

"Now then, we need to figure out what our costumes will be and how we are going to get there." Said Alvin. But while while the Munks were discussting on what to dress up as for Comic-Con, Dave was upstairs and was earvsdropping on them. Tehn Dave went down the stairs and walked into the living room.

"AAAAALLLLVIIIIN!" shouted Dave.

"You are forbiden to go to Comic-Con because you're grounded and Ian Hawk is still out there!" said Dave.

"Ugggh… Dave, Ian Hawk is in prison and will be in there for 20 years. Besides, none of this shit would have happened if you had just gone to a local movie theater instead of flying all of the way to FUCKING LONDON to see Harry Potter!" said Alvin.

"You do not cuss in front of me you cracker ass-cock!" said Dave.

"What the Hell Dave?! You just cussed now!" groaned Alvin while he put his palm to his face in annoyence and sham.

"Now you march right into your room, ALL OF YOU!" said Dave while he pointed upstairs. But Alvin would not take his jack-shit anymoire. So he walked right up to Dave's face, pointed his finger, glared at his face, and began to speak harshly, yet calmly.

"Listen up Dave! You cannot keep babyinhg us anymore; we're already 19 in chipmunk years. You make me sick, you f*g**t!" said Alvin. That insult was Dave's final straw and he started cry like a pansy. Then he ran all the way to his car and drove to the local bar to drown his stupidity with peach daiquiris and butterscotch.

"Okay guys, I'll amit that was a bit too far, but what welse could I have done? He would never have listened to any reasoning or diplomatic methods anyway." said Alvin.

Then Alvin said, "Now we have exactly 2 hours until Dave gets back from the bar. Trust me guys, he has done this before so many times! Now we need to get our costumes ready and leave this house for Comic-Con!"


	3. Ch 3 - Onword to Comic-Con, de arimasu!

**Chapter 3: Onword to Comic-Con, de arimasu!**

Alvin and the other Munks got their costumes all ready togo. Alvin was dressed up as Snoop Dogg, Brittney was dressed up as Morrigan Aensland from Darkstalkers, Simon was dressed up as a solder from Call of Duty, Jeanette was a Mena in Black Agent, Theodore was dressed up aas Airman from Megaman 2, and Eleanor was dressed up as is Yoda from Star Wars.

"Aight homies, you got yor costumes readty?" asked Alvin.

"We shur are!" said Simon nd Jeanette said wit jhoy. Wjile Simon and Jenatte were ready and excited, Theodore and Eleamor werr not ready and woried.

"Um… wat will be do abourt the babies?" aseked Theorder and Elaneor.

"Yo! I can help with yo babies! Ain't no problem!" said Snoope Dogg.

"Thanks Snoop Dogg! Youre the best!" said Theodro.

"No problem lil' homies! You get yoselves to the Comic-Con!" said Snoop Dawg.

Then jsust as Alvin an the Chipmunks were leaving Comic-Con, Alvin realized somethign very bad!

"Oh shit!" shouted Alvin.

"What's wrong, Alvin?" asked Simon.

"Dave's gonna be back in 25 minutes and there's no buses near our neighborhood! We gotta think of a way to get to Comic-Con and fast!" squeaked a terrifried Alvin.

Now all the Munks were panicking on what they were going to do, but then Elaenor had an idea!

"Wait you guys! I've got it!" shouted Eleanor.

"What is it?" asked the other Munks.

"Okay, you know how Theodore farts so much that he can fly across the room?" asled Eleanor.

"Uhhh yeah… and?" said Alvin.

"Well that's what he's like when he normally eats, what if we fod him a whole can of beans though?" asked Eleanor.

"GREAT IDEA ELEANOR!" shouted an exceited Alvin.

Then all the Munks bolted into the kitchen and began to cook an entire 20 oz can of refried beans for Theodore to eat. 15 minutes later, Thoerodre finished all the refried beans and bolted outside with the other Munks behind him. Theodore crouchs on to the ground while the other Munks sit on top of him, ready for launch! But they found themselves unable to leave as 4 more minutes passed, leaving them only 6 minutes before Dave returns from drinking at the bar!

"FUCK THEODORE! GET YOUR ASS FATING RIGHT NOW!" shouted an enraged Alvin who was enraged.

"I don't know why Alvin, butt I can't faaaaaart!" cried Theodre.

"Goddamnit you fucking bastaaaard!" shouted Alvin as he started kickung Theodre like a horse.

"Its all your fault that we were grounded to begin with! If you hadn't taken that bigass shit, we would be out in Comic-Con like lightning!" shouted Alvin.

"Well you shouldn't have taught us about SEX, we wouldn't have had that orgy if you didn't tell us!" snapped Thoedore.

While they continued to argue, Simon and Jeanette saw the headlights on Dave's car driving into the neighborhood.

"OH FUCK! DAVE'S COMING!" squeaked Simon and Jeanette.

Just as Theodore heard those words, Theodore immediately began to fart, which signaled for all the Munks to hold on tight. Then Theodore began to fart so hard that he flew like a rocket heading to the Planet X! Dave couldn't follow them because he was too drunk to realize that the Munks had left. Meanwhile, Ian Hawk was scheming on how to exact his revenge on the Munks. While he was plotting and staying hidden from the coppers, he noticed a foul scent in the air. The smell was like a mix of rotten alfalfa, acidic Eggo waffles, and beans. At first, he had no clue what the fuck could make such a horrid smell, but it smelled so oddly familiar; then Ian realized what the smell was.

"Theodore…." said Ian as he identified the smell of farts that had haunted him for years.

Ian decided he would have to endure the putrid smell of Theodore's noisy buffalo farts in order to find him and possibly the other Munks. So Ian Hawk followed the scent trail of Theodore's farts all the way to Comic-Con, which forced Ian Hawk to hide himself and figurre out a way to get revenge on the Munks once and for all.

Finally, the Munks all arrived at Comic-Con, but then they realized they forgot to by tickets! But before the Comic-Con security guards could kick them out, the Munks all kick them in the balls. They expected the security guards to cry in agony, but instead, they all got really happy! The security guards all congratulated the Munks on knowing about the secret "Comic-Con Handshake" and they let the Munks inside free of charge. After the Munks entered, Ian Hawk hatched his plan! He would cusplay as himself because he knew everyone would assume he is a guy pretending to bee Ian Hawk. Ian Hawk was very pleased with his plan! (AN: Déjà vu!) So he walked into Comic-Con, did the "Comic-Con Handshake", and was inside, ready for vengeance.


End file.
